For The Love Of Love
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: It's Sasha to the rescue when Whampire has another tough day at work.


Sasha Jocklin was having a relaxing day at the Grant Mansion. She was having a pretty mellow day. No bullies, no homework, no Forever Knight and no life-threatening crises. It's been a while since she had such a relaxing day.

Even though her day so far has been relaxing, she also felt...bored. She was just laying on the sofa and already took two naps. Sure naps were good for a body, but they can be...uneventful.

Sasha sighed. "Who would've thought a normal day would be such a boring day?"

Just then, she heard someone walk in through the door. She looked up and smiled wide. It was Whampire, however, he did not look so happy, which made Sasha's smile drop. She realized Vladat must have had a rough day at the office, and by office, she meant multiple threats to public safety throughout the universe that only he and the Plumbers can stop.

Sasha got up and hurried to her hubby. "Whammy, are you alright?"

Whampire exhaled a breath of pure exhaustion. "Fine, just...need to...lie down." He staggered, but Sasha caught him in time.

"I think I know what you need." Sasha walked him over to the sofa and gently set him down. "Now, you just lie down and relax." She pulled a blanket over him and kissed his cheek. Whampire smiled back at her and closed his eyes. He fell asleep in seconds.

Little did he know that Sasha had something planned for him. She grinned to herself as she went upstairs to talk with a certain alien.

* * *

Whampire slept like a log. It felt like he was asleep for hours on end. He felt himself wake up at last and when he did, he found himself strapped down to a cold metal table in Frankenstrike's lab! "Hey! What's going on?! Let me out of here!" he snarled as he tried to free himself.

"Relax, Whammy." said a sweet voice. "You're safe."

Whampire stopped his struggling and tilted his head up to see Sasha looking down at him, smiling. "Sasha?! What is the meaning of this?!" He paused. "And why is it so cold in here?"

Sasha giggled. "Look down."

Confused, Whampire looked down and gasped, eyes wide. The torso section of his jumpsuit was gone! His chest and stomach were completely exposed. He gulped. "Oh, no. Please, no..."

"Don't worry, Honey." Sasha gave him a peck on the forehead. "I'm here to make it all better...a nice good, chest rub is just what you need."

"A chest rub?!" Whampire repeated. "But you didn't have you restrain me like this!"

"Oh, yes I did." She moved beside Whampire and reached her hands down and her fingertips gently tapped his tummy. Whampire wriggled and giggled. "See? You're too ticklish, so I had to get Frankenstrike to bring you here. Now, take a deep breath and relax..."

And Sasha began to gently massage his chest. Whampire shuddered and moaned in pleasure. Sasha's hands gently yet thoroughly massaged his rugged chest. "Does that feel good?" Sasha whispered softly to him.

"Mm-hmmm..." Whampire hummed. Sasha's loving touch felt so angelic upon his bare skin.

"You like that, huh?" his lover cooed to him as she carressed his chest. Whampire responded by purring like a cat.

Sasha couldn't stop laughing from that. "Oh, Whammy." Her lips met his and they shared a kiss. When they pulled away, Sasha fawned over Whampire's well-toned build. She began working her magic on his sides, to which her fiancé sighed in bliss. And just when got all relaxed...

"Ehehehehehehe!" Whampire stated to giggle when he felt a ticklish sensation. He looked down and saw Sasha gently wiggling her fingers on Whampire's stomach. "Sasha! What are yohohou dohohoing?!"

Sasha giggled. "I'm just giving you a little...tickle massage."

"Tickle massage?!" Whampire hollered. He would protest, but he was too busy giggling.

"I promise, I'll be gentle." Sasha continued to slowly moved her wiggly fingertips on the alien's vampire's torso, he shuddered uncontrollably, giggling non-stop.

"What's so funny? Doesn't that feel good? Hmm?" Sasha teased.

"Um, a little..." Whampire chuckled out.

"A little?" Sasha pouted, her fingers began "tickle massaging" his underarms. Whampire let out a big guffaw and his giggles grew. "Aw, you don't like it, do you?" she said. "Then I'll just have to try harder..." She moved back to his stomach.

Now Whampire began to panic. "No! I-It's fine! Don't- AH!" The Vladat yelped when Sasha put her lips on Whampire's stomach and kissed it repeatedly. "Ohahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That tickles! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

Sasha laughed. "I knew it would." She kissed his stomach some more then snuggled herself against it. "Snuggle, snuggle, snuggle!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Sasha!" Whampire laughed when Sasha's hair tickled him. "Please, no! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Sasha giggled. "You're as ticklish as me!" She stopped tickling and sighed. "Why don't we finish what we started?" And she went back to rubbing his chest. Whampire was back to being relaxed. He sighed in gratitude.

"You're really good with your hands." Whampire complimented.

"All the better to love you with." Sasha said dreamily. She cupped his chin and they enjoyed a splendid kiss together.

Sasha uncuffed her fiancé and Whampire did a good stretch and pulled Sasha into his arms. "Ah, thanks for the massage, Sasha."

"Anything for you, my huggable hunk." Sasha trailed her finger down his chest. She purred. "Seeing those muscles just makes my heart melt..."

Whampire grinned and nose kissed Sasha. "You make my heart melt."

Sasha cuddled closer. "Why don't we talk about it over a nice dinner together?"

"Allow me to sample the delicacy." Whampire chuckled as he began nibbling on Sasha's ear.

"Ahahahahaha! That tickles! Stop!" Sasha laughed as she squirmed around in Whampire's arms.

He released her. "Come along, my sweet. Let's have a romantic dinner, just the two of us?" he tickled under her chin. Sasha giggled as she nodded. Then Whampire swept her into his arms and they flew off to the kitchen together.


End file.
